SnowCovered Kisses
by countess sunako
Summary: It's so cold but Usagi-san said he had a more effective way of warming me up. Rated T to be sure :


**A/N: Another one of Usami X MIsaki fanfic! Sorry, i can't help it, I just love them both so much, too bad i don't own them *sigh*. Anyway, i know this fic was set in December, I'm fully aware that it's just July, but just go with it, okay? Hehe. Anyway, i hope you guys like it!**

**SNOW COVERED KISSES**  
(by mnemosyne04)

Cold. It's so freaking cold. Even inside my very thick gloves, my hands were already numb, not to mention my feet. My teeth were also chattering now. But I can't bring myself to go home.

Not yet anyway.

Through one of his whims, Usagi-san suddenly thought of going to the park. Now, I will tell you this, this is particularly normal – _if it is not in the middle of December_! Why I agreed to this…atrocity, I'll never know. But staring at him right now, I understood.

We were seated in one of the benches in the vacant park. Really. It's deserted. I mean, who's crazy enough to go to the freaking park at 9pm in the evening in the middle of December?

Oh right! Usagi-san is!

But through my numb lips, I can't help but smile. He was staring at the dark sky while snow continued to fall. His lips were curled into a sweet smile, his eyes crinkled as he laughed when the snow fell on his nose. He looked so innocent, so childlike and vulnerable; I can't bring myself to say that we go home.

He glanced down at me and smiled. "I love snow, don't you?"

I sighed, burrowing deeper into my jacket. "Psh. Yeah right. It's so freaking cold I can't even feel my fingers." I mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear.

He tilted his head at me. "Did you say something?"

I jumped up guiltily. "Ah! Haha! No, I said who doesn't love snow?"

He smiled again as he held his hand out to catch some snow flakes. (He's not wearing gloves. Seriously, is he made of steel or something?) "I love snow. You know what I think about when I see them?"

I perked up. "Hypothermia? Steaming hot chocolate brimming with marshmallows? Fireplace?" I asked, hoping that he will get the hint.

He glanced at me, like I just spouted the equation for the theory of relativity. Then he shook his head and laughed. He brushed some snow from my hair with a soft look in his eyes.

"No. When I see snow, I thought of our first kiss."

That stopped me right there. "Our…first kiss?"

Oh right. If I do remember correctly, it was many years ago when he first kissed me. The snow fell when we first kiss but I didn't feel the cold. His arms were there to warm me up. He kissed me so thoroughly and so passionately, all I could do was respond. He was my first kiss and I never knew it could be that amazing.

He smiled at me as he was assured I was reminiscing. "You're thinking about it."

I blushed. "Because you mentioned it. What made you think about that after so many years?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. His lips should be cold and dry, but they're not. On the contrary. My eyes fluttered close.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I've fallen in love with you back then," he then swiped his thumbs on my trembling lips. "just like how much I'm in love with you right now, maybe more."

Now, with a small declaration like that, you must be made of ice and not be affected. Since I'm not made of ice, I suddenly felt tears fell from my eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs and gently kissed my lips. And with that small speech and that sweet kiss, I think I've fallen even more deeply in love with him. He's in my blood, he's in my soul, and given the chance, I would not trade this moment for anything.

He then wrapped me in a warm embrace and whispered those three precious words in my ear. I smiled against his neck and whispered it right back. I then yelped and jumped up when I felt his very _very_ cold hand on my back. I stared at him incredulously and the pervert was smirking.

"What the hell? Your hands are like ice!" I shouted. I burrowed deeper in my jacket. "Come on, Usagi-san. Can we go home now?"

He looked up at the sky again and held out his hand. "No, let's stay a little longer."

I sighed with exasperation. Then I looked at the ground. I suddenly have an idea.

"Hey Usagi-san!" I called out.

He turned his head towards me and I threw a big snowball at his face. I laughed out loud at my precision and accuracy.

But my laughter slowly died out. Instead of laughing with me, or even throwing a snowball at me, he was just sitting there with dark shadows in his eyes. Uh oh, I think he's mad.

"Uhm…Usagi-san? Are you mad at me? Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I approached him slowly, as if approaching a king cobra or a lion.

With a low growl, he tackled me to the snow covered ground and attacked my neck with wet kisses, at the same time tickling my sides with his cold hands.

I squealed and laughed so much I thought I would pee in my pants. "Usagi-san! Wait! Stop!"

I struggled half-heartedly to pull away but his lips felt so good.

He suddenly stopped and stared at me from below him. We were both panting and we could see smoke coming from our mouths. He smiled and smoothed his hands to my face. I then rubbed my cheeks in his hand and placed a sweet kiss on his palm. He then leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Let's go home." He whispered against my lips.

I hummed in agreement and kissed him right back. He stood up lithely and held out his hands to help me stand up.

"You owe me hot chocolate with marshmallows." I told him as we walked out of the park hand-in-hand.

He chuckled. "You don't need hot chocolate, Misaki."

He then lifted the gloved covered hand that he was holding and removed the gloves. He then placed a hot kiss on my palm. He then stared at my wide eyes. His eyes were full of intent, desire, lust, want. And love. So much love.

"I have a more effective way of warming you up."

I smirked. I stepped forward and bit his bottom lip softly, earning me a moan and the tightening of his arms. "Then what are you waiting for?"

I lifted my arms and hooked it around his neck, aligning our bodies together, and feeling warmth through the cold.

"Take me home, Usagi-san." I whispered, eyes full of intent and promise.

He wasted no time doing just that. I now have a new appreciation for snow. No, wait. Scratch that. I still don't like that it's cold. But as Usagi-san said, since he has a more effective way of "warming" me up, then who am I to complain?

**END**

A/N: This was just a very very random fanfic and i know Misaki is OOC here, but I love Misaki when he's OOC. Anyway, any comments will be appreciated, but, no flames onegai?


End file.
